


Persona 5 Reader Inserts

by Finfy



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gender-neutral Reader, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Male Confidants, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10766826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finfy/pseuds/Finfy
Summary: [Reader x Various]I have yet to see any reader inserts on P5 so I tried to come up with some stuff! Feel free to request if you want to see anything specific.





	1. Celebration - Human!Morgana/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> [Heavy Spoilers!] This oneshot is an AU ending of P5, so if you have yet to play through your first run, please be aware of spoilers.

Opening the door to Leblanc you were greeted with all the familiar faces you had learned to come to love and treasure over the past year you had been staying at the little attic in the back of the cozy café.

Ann instantly shot up to greet you with a big smile on her face as your eyes grew wide. “Hey there!”

Before you could prepare a delighted Futaba ran into you throwing her arms around your body as she almost crushed you in the fiercest hug the younger girl could muster.

“Namaste!” she shouted with glee as Sojiro watched with a happy grin as you petted the brunette’s hair quietly. Quickly you were surrounded by the whole gang, Ryuji throwing his arm around you instantly after Futaba had let you out of her death grip.

“You did it!”

“It has been a while [Name.]” Yusuke said.

Ann’s eyes quickly scanned your for any signs of injury but seemed to find nothing out of the ordinary. “Not bad. You look fine.”

“I’m glad you seem well.” Haru agreed with a happy nod in your direction.

“Come sit over here!” said Makoto as she tried to push Ryuji off you but to no avail. He just pushed you towards the table and flopped down next to you as everyone else sat down, instantly firing you with questions about your time in juvenile hall.

Amidst the animated conversation Sojiro decided to step out to grab some groceries. He couldn’t let you come home with an empty stomach now could he?

Everyone else was elated you were back safe and sound. Proudly they told you about the details that led to your quick release and you were proud they had not once given up on trying to still do the right thing – even without the metaverse or otherworldly powers to their aid.

They had missed you oh so dearly. You were their leader after all and you couldn’t help the huge smile spreading your lips and the warmth filling your heart as you watched them.

“C’mon, everyone’s back together! It’s time to celebrate!” Ryuji said jumping up exited.

With a sinking feeling you watched Haru’s eyes set onto the empty barstool next to her. “Everyone…”

“Well not quite everyone…”

A quick piercing pain shot through your chest as your eyes fell down to the clean surface of the table.

Ann gave you a sad look as she watched you clench your hands. “Right… Morgana…”

“…He may have been the key person to this whole mission.” lamented Makoto. “We even considered what he would do when we were about to give up.”

“Mona totally woulda done something, right? That cat would never quit on you [Name]. Never!” Ryuji quickly added.

You could feel Haru’s comforting hand on your arm. “He was always there to pull us forward.”

“Yes.” You said feeling the lump in your throat thicken as Haru gently tried to comfort you. She had always been receptive about your own feelings, maybe more so than you had been.

Haru looked at you as tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she watched you battle your own feelings. “[Name]…”

The atmosphere had completely changed. The familiar smell of the various coffee beans sitting on the high shelfs did nothing but bring back vivid memories and with them – a sadness almost too heavy to bear.

The last weeks inside your tiny prison cell were the loneliest days you had ever experienced. You missed the comfortable warmth of the small body that had always been curled up on your chest. The small yawns and meows that you would wake up to every morning that were suddenly a certainty in your life.

He had confided in you. Told you about his dreams and his wish to be a human – to be with them as an equal. Both of you imagining countless evenings what he would look like as a boy.

Now he was gone, and with his disappearance came the realization that he was the very thing you had grown accustomed to the most. It felt like a vital part of you was missing. He had so many things he had wanted to do but…

Yusuke heaved a heavy sigh that pulled you from your thoughts. “Morgana truly was the engine of the Phantom Thieves.”

“He was a car, after all!” said Ann in hopes of lifting the dark mood that had settled over everyone. “I want to see Mona again too…”

Suddenly the chime of the little bell above the entrance to Leblanc chimed to announce a new guest.

“Huh? That was quick, Boss –“ Ryujis voice cut off as his eyes fell onto the stranger that stood reluctantly at the entrance – certainly not Sojiro. Everyone’s eyes shot towards the boy that had yet to say a word.

He had fluffy black hair with some white strands that just grew past his chin and bright sky blue eyes. He wore a yellow scarf around his neck that was oh so familiar…

“Uhm can we help you?” asked Ann as she lifted one brow at the boy. He was about their age but his clothes looked like he had been living on the street for a while.

“What’s it, cat got your tongue?” Ryuji said annoyed. “Were you eavesdropping on us buddy?”

The boy ignored Ryujis accusing glare and his gaze traveled over the group to meet yours as his glowing blue eyes rested on your [e/c] ones, as a smile split his lips. “Someone call for me?”

Your eyes went wide when you heard the boy’s voice ring in your ears. It was the same voice that had always been with you – be it morning or night.

“Mona!?” yelled Ryuji in disbelieve. Ann jumped up as well, wide eyes staring at the boy in front of her. “But how… What’re you doing here?!” she quickly shook her head. “I-I mean, didn’t you disappear!?”

Walking over to his usual barstool, Morgana sat down and smiled at them. “Looks like the only me that disappeared was the one in the Metaverse.”

Ryuji almost fell from his barstool as he heard that but caught himself just in time.

“So… you transformed into a human in reality?!” asked Makoto who was just as baffled as the rest of the group.

Morganas gaze fell towards his hands that were resting on his legs. “When I woke up, I was out in Shibuya looking like this.” Morgana answered.

“That don’t make any sense though!” shouted Ryuji. “I mean, if you were alive, you shoulda come back right away!”

“I…” Morgana started. “It was right after I had said goodbye. It would’ve been awkward to come back so soon…”

Surprised Yusuke looked at the boy. “It seems he finally learned how to be tactful.”

“He’s cute!” Futaba chimed in.

Morgana blushed as he adjusted himself on the barstool. “I knew you guys had found your witness, so I was just waiting for [Name] to get discharged.” Smiling he looked at everyone. “Well done on that, seriously. You pulled it off even without my help.”

“You’re a human now and you’ve already returned to your normal conceited self!?”

“Sorry Makoto. I’m sorry I worried you all.” He said, smile fading a bit before he quirked up again. “Oh, can I borrow the shower before you all rush to hug me? I lived on the streets for so long I think I might smell.”

“This ain’t the time for a shower, you idiot!” responded Ryuji.

“You are unforgivable.”

Even Haru and Yusuke were angry at the poor boy right now. “Give us our tears back!”

Only now Morgana noticed you wiping away the tears in your eyes. You had been quietly watching the commotion with relief, staring at the boy who had once been a cat.

“Is this reality?” you whispered as your gaze met his again.

Futaba quickly jumped up and pulled on Morganas long hair and cheeks. With a pained yell he tried to escape her wrath. “Sh-Shtop ith!”

“Feels real to me!” after Futaba was satisfied with her ministrations, Morgana heaved a heavy sigh. “Talk about a harsh welcome…”

Haru giggled, watching the warm scene as she squeezed your hand.

“Matters are finally back to normal!” Ryuji announced and everyone finally laughed together again.

After a while of idle chit chat and dried tears, Ann looked at Morgana. “It’s great that you’re back and all, but what’re you gonna do now?” she asked.

His head shot up at the question. “Hm? Well, I’ve been thinking…”

“About what?” Ann asked curious.

“I think there’s a reason I survived like this.” He answered. “Now this is just a guess…. But I think I am still here because you all remained cognitive of me. Even after the world’s distortions disappeared you kept me in your minds…” he laughed. “That means you guys think there’s a place for me in the real world.”

“Of course there is! This is where you belong, Mona!” Futaba yelled what everyone had been thinking for a long while now. 

“She’s correct.” giggled Haru.

Morgana nodded in agreement before his blue eyes drifted towards you as he continued his thoughts. “This form… I think it is because [Name] perceived me like this.” He said, his cheeks heating up as he watched your surprised reaction. “I mean we both had been talking about how I would look right? Maybe, our thoughts or imagination made it possible.”

You were dumbstruck. His words had felt like a confession. You couldn’t even comprehend all the feelings that were swimming around in your head right now. The only thing your body was able to do in response was smile.

His eyes softened at your reaction and felt his heart swell with happiness.

“Thank you… [Name].”

Ann coughed loudly interrupting their quiet moment. “So uhm, how about we grab some more food for today’s celebration? I am sure Sojiro will appreciate the help.”

“Ohhh, right. Good idea.” Said Futaba with a wink as she got up and slipped into her jacket. Everyone grabbed their coats and made their way through the shop towards the exit.

Grabbing your jacket you wanted to get up, but Ann stopped you. “Oh no you two stay here! We can handle it.” Her eyes traveled between you and Morgana. “We are already enough people. Don’t want to crowd the whole shop.”

“Indeed.” Said Yusuke with a smile.

Haru let go of your hand as she jumped up to join the others. “You should talk to him.” She said quietly to you before she joined the others who were already leaving the café.

* * *

Outside Ryuji ran into poor Sakura-san as they quickly sprinted towards the main street. “What’s the hurry kids?”

“We wanted to grab some groceries for the celebration while [Name] is talking to her ‘boyfriend’.” Ryuji said, the word boyfriend exaggerated with a loud snicker and bunny ears.

“Her boyfriend?” Sojiro asked wide eyed as he glanced at the door to Leblanc. “She never told me.”

Futaba blew up her cheeks as she hit him gently on his arm. “Why would she, you’re not her dad!”

“Well let’s leave Morgana and [Name]. They got a lot to talk about.” Said Makoto as she shouldered her school bag.

“Wait. Morgana…” Sojiro asked as he rubbed his chin. “Wasn’t that her cat?” he asked, eyes wide with realization.

“It’s a long story boss.” Said Futaba with a grin as she linked her arm with Sojiros, pulling him along towards the shops lining Yongen-Jaya. “Let’s get sushi!”

* * *

A heavy silence filled the quiet atmosphere of Leblanc. Without your big group of friends you suddenly felt very vulnerable in front of Mona.

“[Name]?” he said trying to sort through all the things he had wanted to tell you since the moment he had turned into a human..

“You look good.” you said smiling at him.

His awkward posture shifted immediately when he heard your soft laugh as his leg began to move nervously. “Only because of you [Name]. You truly are special. I am sure it was not just coincidence that we met. You think it was fate…?”

He pondered quietly for a moment, trying to come up with the right words to voice the feelings that were rampaging inside of him.

“Now you can finally go to all the places you wanted to visit.” You said in response to his silence. “Maybe you can go with Ann?”

Those had been his dreams yes - he had told you about them many times. About the things he had conjured up in his sleep and the many hours he had been awake at night as he listened to your steady breath. But little did you know that the person he wanted to have by his side – once a mere shadow that he had perceived as Ann – had now turned into you.

“Lady Ann is a dear friend but… I feel close to you. To tell you the truth…” he breathed in deeply as your heartrate skyrocketed. “I decided I want to stay with you. I want to see the world - with you.”

The smile that was playing on his lips right now was filled with warmth and happiness and it made your heart dance while butterflies fluttered inside your stomach.

“ I think I fell in love with you – even when I was still a cat. But it felt like it was never meant to be.” He stood up from the barstool to walk closer to you, standing in front of you with only a short distance remaining as he looked at your face.

“[Name]… I can finally be with you now. I can feel you – with my own two hands.” He said as his right hand slowly moved some of your [h/c] hair behind one ear. His fingers gliding over your sensitive skin, making the hair on your arms and body stand as a shiver ran through you at his gentle touch. It made your legs feel weak and you were lucky you had already been sitting.

“Won’t you let me stay with you?”

“Mona?” you whispered as he leaned down, hands on either side of the barstool as he closed the distance between your both of your lips.

Your hands tangled into the front of his clothes to try and not fall off the barstool as he stole your breath away.

“I won’t let you leave without me. I won’t let you go – never again.” He whispered between kisses. You could only sigh in response as his body pressed against yours.

It felt like only seconds had passed before you heard another awkward cough behind you. Ann stood at the entrance of the café with her arms crossed as she watched the two of you with a grin as Sojiro pushed his way through the crowd of your friends that had been staring at the two of you.

Morgana blushed, quickly stepping out of your personal space as the group approached you two.

“Hey, keep it PG as long as we are open alright?” laughed Sojiro as he dropped his bags on the kitchen counter. “Ah, to be young again. By the way, I got sushi for you, kids.”

“Sushi!?” yelled Mona with big eyes as he eyed the bags on the table, still holding your hands in his own. “Did you get my fatty tuna!?”

“Of course. We got it especially for you Mona!” giggled Haru at his gleeful smile.

“This is the best day ever! You’re awesome guys! Oh, and thank you boss!” he yelled as you chuckled, watching him bounce towards the kitchen as he excitedly looked into the bags filled with the best sushi in the neighborhood.

“Let’s share some [Name]!” he said as he grinned at you before he blushed scarlet red. “I can feed you too if you like…” his eyes lingering on your lips for longer than he had intended. Quickly he swallowed and waved his hands. “I-I mean…”

Suddenly Makoto and Ann were both holding their breath as the young black haired teen walked past them back into your direction. “[Name] is your nose stuffed?” Makoto asked as she cringed at the terrible odor Morgana left behind him.

Even Ryuji was holding his nose close. “Jeez, you stink bro! Ya need a shower.” yelled Ryuji as he pushed Morgana away from him. “We can’t eat like that. You gonna ruin our good food stinking like a dead cat!”

“I was living on the street! Of course I smell!” Mona yelled at Ryuji as he was pulled fiercely towards the bathroom by the blonde. “Forget it. Not gonna let you near [Name] like that again.”

And for a while there was only angry yelling and the continuous sound of water running to be heard. Everyone was looking at each other before they laughed and helped Sojiro prepare their snacks and dinner.

“I am so happy for you two!” said Haru, returning back to her seat beside you as she pat your back.

You smiled at her words. “Thank you Haru.”

“Ha, as noisy as ever that cat…” Sojiro said as he stepped outside and turned the open sign around, closing the café for the little celebration that would be in all of your memories forever.


	2. Christmas Eve - Munehisa Iwai/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: This is actually a tiny bit more explicit than what I normally write, so please don’t be suprised! Since all the girls had dates for chirstmas ingame, why not write some for the boys? And yes, this is written as a romantic oneshot. And yes you are a minor while Iwai is not (duh.) - just a warning.

Christmas Eve was finally here and your plan to spend more time with the gun shop owner you had inadvertently fallen in love with, had finally worked out. It took a lot of convincing from your side – as well as a very exited Kaoru - to persuade his dad into agreeing to spent the snowy holiday with you and his son.

In the end, Iwai had invited the two of you along to the fancy sushi bar you had found together with Sojiro and Futaba the other day. After stuffing your mouth full with the best sushi you had ever the pleasure to eat, Kaoru’s phone had suddenly disturbed the lively conversation between the three of you.

Kaoru shot up from his seat after he had looked at the glowing screen. Hurriedly he pushed his arms through his warm winter jacket and pulled the zipper all the way up to his chin, wrapping his warm scarf around his neck. “I forgot my date! I need to hurry, sorry [Name]! Keep dad some company, alright?” he said sending you a knowing smile as he swiftly crossed the bar towards the exit.

Iwai and you grabbed your jacket as he quickly threw some money on the bar to pay for your food to run after the smiling teen.

“See you later dad!” Kaoru yelled before he threw his school bag over his shoulder, already half way across the street leading towards the station.

Before Iwai could even respond, Kaoru was already sprinting down the steps, taking two of them at once. “Hey, slow down Kaoru! You gonna fall!” he yelled after his son.

You just waved after the running boy who took a quick glance behind him to wave back at the two of you. “Huh, kids these days.” With a heavy sigh Iwai shook his head as he looked back at you. “Sorry. Guess you’re stuck with me now.”

“That’s okay.” you only giggled as the older man blushed, quickly averting his eyes as they wandered around Station Square, watching the countless couples that were still window shopping for late gifts or trying to huddle together as close as possible in the winter cold.

“So… why don’t you spend your Christmas with someone your age? Don’t you have friends to celebrate with?” he asked, his eyes returning back to yours.

“I wanted to be with you, Iwai.” You said genuinely as you rubbed your freezing hands together, trying to warm them up as the sun set slowly.

Glancing at the couple holding hands in front of him he heaved another deep sigh.

“You’re such a handful, you know that?” He chuckled nervously as he pulled one hand out of his coat pocket to wrap it around your slender ice cold one. “Damn, you’re freezin’ kid.

His hand gently squeezed yours as he pulled you along to the stairs of the station. The little sign of affection making your heart beat like crazy as you let yourself get pulled along.

“It’s already dark.” He said glancing at the dark sky above him. The first stars were already breaking through the clouds as they overpowered the light of the city. “C’mon, I take you home. Can’t have you runnin’ around alone at night.”

Looking up at the taller man you smiled with happiness. “Thank you!”

* * *

 Sojiro had already left the shop before the two of you arrived. Pulling together all your courage you had told Iwai that you still had a present for him that you had forgotten to bring with you.

“Would you like to come in?” You stuttered as he watched your unsteady hands unlock the door at the front of the café. “If you rather not I-I can fetch it quickly!”

Finally you managed to open the door as he casually sauntered inside. “Don’t worry about it.” He said waiting for you to guide him to where you had left the gift. Quickly you shut the door behind you as you made your way through the store towards your room.

Without a word he followed you, watching your back as you went up the stairs before he followed you up.

“So this is where you live.” He said eying your room with interest. His gaze quickly scanned all the different little things you had collected over the last year. His senses were overwhelming him with information’s. This room felt so much like you; he could even smell a hint of the perfume you always wore when you worked at the store.

No – it was not only the room but his nose picked up on the floral scent next to him as you brushed past him to grab a little sparkling green package before you sat down on the little couch on the side.

Finally your hands were not frozen anymore and you could feel them cling onto the little green gift in your palms; though right now you were anything but cold. You heart was almost bursting, cheeks burning as you watched Iwai remove and fold his jacket as he left it on the backrest of the couch.

Awkwardly he sat down next to you, leaving enough space between the two of you as you handed him your gift. “Thanks.” He said as he eyed the little rectangular box in his hands with his name written onto the front with round and girly letters.

“I hope you like it.” You said excitedly as he gently started to remove the wrapping paper without trying to rip it.

Inside the wrapping paper was a simple black box. Opening the lid, a green small gecko on a keychain greeted him. The little guys split tongue sticking out, almost as if it was smiling at him.

“It’s for your phone. I saw it inside a shop in Shibuya and it reminded me of you!” You said with a big smile as you quickly rummaged through the bag you had put down in front of your feet, pulling out your [f/c] phone along with the same little green gecko he had lying in his lap right now. “See! They match!”

He smiled back as he looked at the little lizard dangling on your phone.

“Say…” he started before growing quiet again, his smile fading as he watched you shuffle your feet nervously as he eyed his present. He knew that look in your eyes, he had read your signs quite early. But why him? He was a single parent, a former Yakuza – not really material he would think could charm the ladies, especially not someone as smart and sweet as you.

“Tch, why would you be interested in someone like me.” He asked quietly as he gently pushed the little gecko into one of the deep pockets of his coat on the backrest, his arms crossing over his chest in denial as he watched your eyes widen. “Pretty sure you could get anyone you’d like. No need to go for an old man like me.”

You looked at him in disbelieve. “Why would you say that? I - “ your [e/c] fell down onto your hands that were idly fiddling with the soft fabric of your shirt before you channeled all your feelings for the man beside you inside the next words that left your mouth.

“I love you, Munehisa. I have for some time. I was just afraid that you…” you quickly stopped yourself from saying more when you noticed his back straighten as he stared at you in a way you had never seen before.

He could almost feel his heart leaping out of his chest as you said those three damn words, [e/c] eyes hidden by your long lashes as you confessed your feelings to him.

He had thought that you were lonely or needed something akin to a father figure in your life – maybe it was bothing but a weird fetish for you, but he did not expect any serious interest, or feelings to be involved – but with those very words, the feelings he had tried to ignore and bury at the back of his mind broke free.

Apparently he had been staring for a while without a word leaving his mouth. He hadn’t noticed until you had turned away from him embarrassed - but he would have none of that. He gripped your wrist and twisted it behind your back; his nails digging sharply into your skin.

“ _God_ , you’re making a man go crazy.”

Every word; every thought that had filled your mind before vanished instantly, eyes lingering on your beautiful lips as he unconsciously licked his own split ones. Gently he leaned down to place them over your own before they slowly traveled up all the way towards your ear, leaving soft kisses on their trail as one of his strong hands loosely wrapped around your throat.

The stubble of his chin irritating your soft skin as his lips found their goal, teeth gently grazing the thin skin of your neck exactly where the ink of his tattoo colored his own as he left his mark.

You could only lean in closer to his chest, desperately craving to be closer to the man you loved as he pressed his body firmly against yours, fingers slowly dancing across the bare skin of your stomach that your shirt had teasingly revealed by his ministrations.

“Now look what you gotten yourself into doll.” He sighed as he buried his nose inside your hair, breathing in the familiar scent of your perfume, before his lips returned to your neck. Slowly he pushed his knee between your legs as he laid your body down onto the soft cushions beneath you, gently moving to hover on top of your body.

“Munehisa…” you moaned as your half lidded eyes stared into his own grey ones.

The imagine of you under him, moaning his first name as your eyes closed shut in bliss with your back arching into him, forever burned into his memory,

Your mind was growing hazy - it was almost too much for you. Iwai’s presence filled your whole being as his voice rang clear next to your ear and made your legs quiver in anticipation. His deep and raspy voice was laced with promises of a long and sleepless night as he whispered inside your ear.

_“You know, you need to take responsibility…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Geez there are probably a ton of grammatical errors but I sadly don’t have anyone to check, so I am very sorry if anything sounds akward.


	3. Strawberry Cake - Ann Tamaki/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N]: Can be read as both female and male reader! I wrote it with a female reader in mind but I did not use pronouns so feel free to let your imagination run wild!

Ann’s eyes were glistening with unshed happy tears as she eyes the wide selection of fancy cakes and sweets that were lining the counter of the restaurant you had recently found out about in one of the magazines that were lying around Shibuya Station.

The moment you had laid your eyes on the address you had instantly though of the blonde sweet tooth and decided to take her with you.

Actually, you wanted to use this opportunity to try and confess to the model.

You had known each other for more than three months now and fighting by her side as the Phantom Thieves while also being close friends and eventually you had fallen in love.

You were actually the only one she had ever confided in. Since the day Shiho had tried to take her own life you had tried to be there for her. And she loved that about you. That’s why you were their leader. Your courage, charm, guts and wit were just one of the many things that made people gravitate towards you.

But did she even feel remotely similar to you?

Blinking, your thoughts returned to reality, watching Ann point happily towards several different cakes, telling you exactly which one she loved. Of course you bought all of them for her.

At least your thefts earned quite a bit of money on the side but after buying all the slices of cake Ann had pointed to, even your pockets felt quite… empty.

Nevermind. It was worth it, you thought, as you watched her munch happily on a sweet strawberry cake next to you. “Oh my god [Name] this is the best! You need to try a piece!”

“Alright.” You said with a smile.

Quickly she sliced some of her cake with her fork and held it towards your mouth. “Here you go!”

With a bright blush you wrapped your lips around her fork as your taste buds were invaded by the sugary taste of strawberries and cream. Smiling you swallowed and nodded in approval. “It’s really good.”

“Right!?” she clapped her hands together happily as she observed you. “This place is amazing! Thank you so much for bringing me with you.” she said as she looked at you gratefully.

“Of course. Everything to make you happy.” you said sending her a wide smile.

Her eyes went wide at you accidental confession and her fork stopped midway towards her mouth. “So…” she started. “Say, do you like me?”

You almost chocked at your drink when she suddenly blurted those words out. “W-what do you mean?”

She chuckled at your reaction. “I feel like you look at me differently. You know?” she said as she continued to munch on her strawberry cake. “It might be just me… but our friendship feels different than best friend.”

“Ah, that sounds wrong. I mean Shiho and I… it feels different. With you I feel safe. Like you will be always by my side.” She continued her ramble and before you could stop yourself, three very important words tumbled from your mouth.

“I love you.”

“H-Huh!?”

Shocked you sat there staring at her blue eyes as your face quickly turned scarlet.

“Do… you really mean that?” she asked, eyes almost as big as your own [e/c] ones as you watched her as she started nervously tapping her foot against the ground.

“I… Yes. I do.” You answered honestly, a sliver of hope burning inside of you as you watched her open mouth turn into a smile.

Suddenly you were enveloped in a warm hug as she pulled you closer, arms around your back as she buried her face inside your [h/c] hair. “I am glad. I am happy to have you by my side…” she whispered as she pulled away. “I….”

“You will never be.” You said as you pulled her into a hug again, already missing having her so close to you. Right now, there was nothing in the world that could make you happier.

“I love you too.” She finally said and your heart was leaping out of your chest. “You stole my heart Joker.” She winked at you as you laughed whole heartedly.

You leaned in again, your nose brushing against hers as your breath tickled her skin.

“Can I steal a kiss too?”

She instantly blushed a vivid red, almost as vibrant as her earrings as she chuckled awkwardly. “Y-yes I mean we are a-a thing now right?”

“Right…” you said gently as your lips captured her soft pink ones. It was like a dream. Ann gasped as she felt your lips move against hers but quickly responded, getting used to the incredible feeling of your lips against hers.

With a sigh she parted from you only to see a smug grin plastered on your face. “What!?” she said embarrassed.

“You taste like strawberrys.” You said, licking your lips as you leaned in again for a second taste.


	4. Valentine's Day - Ryuji Sakamoto/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For NaiveAstronaut

His locker was empty - an empty void of nothingness greeted the blonde boy when he had opened it after a long and tedious day filled with historical numbers he could not even fathom to remember faintly.

With a sigh he quickly put his slippers into his locker before he closed it disappointed with a loud bang, grabbing the attention of several random faces around him.

With a pout he watched Akira being almost buried in a seemingly never ending assault of neatly wrapped chocolate or other sweet treats that had been waiting for him inside his locker, before the raven haired boy walked up to him.

"Got any presents today?" his best friend asked him as he watched the blonde sulk, probably already knowing the answer to his question.

"Nah, nothin'." Ryuji said putting his hands inside of the pockets of his uniform before he shouldered his school bag. "What a shit day.

"Next time." His friend laughed watching as the blonde shuffle towards the exit in misery. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess..."

* * *

 

Finally you were done with your classes as you hurriedly grabbed all of your stuff before leaving your homeroom, rushing down the stairs towards the lockers at the school entrance. On your way you spotted a familiar head of ruffled black hair. "Did you see Ryuji?" you asked, catching your breath, looking around to see if said boy was indeed around.

"You just missed him [Name]. He's probably on his way home." The boy said as he stacked present after present on his arms, trying to balance as much as he could on them before closing his locker that was still not quite empty.

Sending a curious glance towards the amount of presents in his arms you pulled on your blazer as you smiled at him. "Thank you Akira!" you said as you quickly slipped into your street shoes before running towards the station, hoping to catch up to Ryuji before he could catch the next train.

Your heart was beating out of your chest as you dodged people left and right on your way. Not only were you not the most athletic, but your heart was going crazy at the thought that you missed him.

You had worked so hard on the little package that you held tightly to your chest as you skipped down the stairs to the station when suddenly you lost your footing and the ground was coming closer too fast before strong arms wrapped around your middle.

"Yo, careful there [Name]!"

With a quick pull you were back on your feet, chest pressed into the boy who had caught you.

"Ryuji!" you said surprised before your eyes went wide as you watched between your two bodies where the earlier carefully wrapped present of yours that was now squished and disfigured. "Oh no!"

"What happened?" he asked quickly letting his hands fall from your body as he watched your mortified expression.

"I wanted to catch up to you. I remember you were so excited about Valentine's Day and so I made these for you."

Sheepishly you showed him the little package that you had held in your arms before. "I am so sorry..." you said as you could feel your eyes starting to water at the sight of your hard work ruined in only one unfortunate moment. "I-I can remake them."

"Don't worry, I still take them."

Your [e/c] went wide with surprise. "Are you sure? Really?"

"Really." he said as he took the now smashed present from your hands, smiling as he held the precious broken item in his hands. "Thanks."

He could see your cheeks flushing as he pulled the little ribbon that had held the boy together off. Inside were various different heart shaped pralines in all kind of flavors. With wide eyes he looked at the, sadly, broken chocolates inside of the pretty little box. "Did you make them?"

"I did."

"Wow..." he said as he picked one up with two fingers before he put it on his tongue. In just a second his lips widened into a bright smile as the sweet taste of chocolate hit his taste buds. "It's so good!" voice still muffled as he munched on the chocolate. "First and best valentines chocolate ever." He said as the two of you made your way towards the train platform.

Embarrassed your eyes were glued on your shoes as he happily ate another three pieces of chocolate. You pulled together all your courage before the next train arrived.

"C-can I uhm..." the words not wanting to leave your mouth as your eyes found his light brown ones. "Can I go home with you?" you tried asking again.

 

Stunned he forgot to swallow before he sputtered out a quick string of unintelligible gibberish. How could he refuse you? Standing there flushed red as your [e/c] held his. "S-sure. If you want to."

* * *

 

Ryuji was nervous. His hands were sweating wet as he sat down next to you on the bed. Never had a girl been to his room. He had always thought it would probably be easy to invite someone over or confess, but he could feel his heart hammering in his chest as they sat there in silence.

Damn, he should have asked Akira for advice. That boy had probably a whole harem of girls around him. At least his mother was at work, so they would have some peace and quiet.

There were so many thoughts running amok in his head, he didn't know where to start when finally your voice cut through the unnerving silence of his plain room. "I'm so sorry I ruined your gift. You probably got much better presents today..."

"No. You're my first." He said as his breath caught inside of his lungs.

That was not what he had wanted to answer and he gulped in embarrassment. Your [e/c] eyes were downcast as his own watched you shuffle your feet nervously. "Does that mean...?"

Those words of his seemed to spur something inside of you as your burning eyes finally met his again with newfound determination. "Yes." You answered, as your hands rested carefully onto his own calloused ones.

"I like you Ryuji." You confessed as you leaned in closer, giving his cheek a quick kiss.

His body went into auto pilot. He felt himself move towards you as his hand brushed over your cheek before it rested on the nape of your neck, only to pull you towards him to finally close the distance.

Your lips met his and he could feel his chest tighten as every breath, every move of your soft ones against his chapped ones made his heart stop and butterfly's dance inside of his stomach. Finally you were in his arms and he was able to pull you as close as possible after all the time he had been thinking about you from afar.

He truly was lucky that you were the one who would be eventually the first one to ever give him a Valentine's Day present. He couldn't help the elated laughter that escaped his throat at the thought as he pulled away to catch his breath. "Ha, what a day!"

You smiled at him as he gently pulled you into his lap as he leaned in again. "The best."

But before he could catch your lips in a heated kiss his ears noticed the familiar sound of the door closing downstairs that announced his mother's return from work.

"I'm home Ryuji!"

"Shit." he looked at you with a grin before he quickly pecked your lips. "You staying for dinner?"

With a nod you quickly got up as you took his hand into your own before you headed downstairs to a find a baffled but happy Mrs. Sakamoto waiting, who almost dropped her groceries as she saw her son hand in hand with his new girlfriend before she enveloped you in a tight hug.

Ryuji could only sheepishly watch as she pulled you along to prepare dinner with you.

It surely would be a day to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I am so bad at writing characters like Ryuji. Forgive me.


	5. Set Up - Yuuki Mishima/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For JadeSapphire97 & Mistress+Dizzy

Mishima had been a phan of the Phantom Thieves as long as they had existed.

That was exactly how he befriended Akira, the new transfer student that had moved to Tokyo earlier this year. That's how he had also heard a lot about Akiras friends and many diffrent stories about [Name].

Even before he had known you were one of the Phantom Thieves he had always noticed you around school, in between breaks or when you had to change classes. But as shy as he was he could always ever watch you from afar, afraid to make a fool of himself if he would ever gather the courage to talk to you.

And now, he found himself in one of the most uncomfortable situations he had ever been in. Akira had told him to meet with him for a meeting about a new target, but instead of his black haired friend he had found you waiting for him at the café, staring blankly at the empty seat in front of you as you sipped on your [favorite drink].

Catiously he walked over to you and felt a lump in his throat as you sharp [eyes] met his own brown ones. "Uhm, h-hello. You are friends with Akira Kurusu, [Name] [Surname] right?" awkwardly he held his school bag protectively in front of him.

Raising an eyebrow you looked at the fidgeting boy in front of you. "I am, yes?"

Quickly he sputtered out the first words that came to his mind. "He told me to wait h-here for him."

"Then I guess we wait together." You said as you watched him place down his bag on the floor next to the seat in front of you. You could see him fiddle with the ends of his long shirt as he sat down.

"I-uhm you, you probably know me already?" he stuttered, trying to get a conversation going. "I have been a Phan for as long as you guys existed! I actually made your Phan-site! It's ge-getting quite popular. There are more and more people who are interested in you guys!"

"Oh, so you are Yuuki? Akira had told me about you! Your site has been quite useful. Didn't know he confided in anyone besides us about all of that secret stuff. " You said with a smile as you stared at the blue haired boy in front of you who almost chocked on the orange juice he had ordered when you said his first name so casually.

"Thanks for supporting us."

A scarlet blush lightened up his cheeks as he ruffled his hair embarrassed. "It's nothing really... I was meant to meet with Akira-kun today for some new info about the recent incidents in..."

He couldn't finish his sentence as both of your cellphones vibrated, announcing an incoming text message. Quickly you unlocked your display, just to stare at the message disapprovingly.

_Message received 22.05.XX17 20:35 from Akira Kurusu - I am sorry I can't come, I ran into some trouble with Ryuji. Go ahead and fun without me. – Akira_

With a sigh you leaned back in your seat as you threw your phone back inside of your school bag. "That guy has some guts..."

Mishima had closed his as well. He had probably received a similar message.

"I'm sorry you are stuck with me now [Surname]..." he said as a sour expression clouded his face.

"Geez, don't talk yourself down so much!" you said with a smile as you waved at the waiter close to you to grab his attention. "Don't worry so much. Let's just enjoy ourselves - though he will pay for that." You added with a sinister smile.

Quickly the waiter walked towards you, pen ready to take your order. "One fruit parfait please, and another [favorite drink]."

The waiter bowed slightly to you before he turned around. "Oh, and can we have two spoons please?" you quickly added before he could leave.

"Of course." The waiter said before bowing again as he made his way over towards the kitchen.

It took a while but as he returned he held the best fruit parfait of Shibuya on his tablet, filled with beautiful red strawberries, banana slices and kiwi along with chocolate and vanilla ice cream.

"Here you go Miss." You could feel the water running in your mouth as you watched the waiter place the sundae in front of you, your [favorite drink] next to it as he handed you two spoons.

"Thanks."

Taking one spoon for yourself, you offered Mishima the second one. "Here you go."

"Y-you don't mind?" he said, eyes wide. No girl had ever wanted to share anything with him – especially no Phantom Thief! And now, the girl he had admired from afar wanted to share sweets with him? To others they would surely look like a couple!

Mishima panicked in front of you, lost in his own thoughts before you grew impatient. "Want me to shove it into your mouth?" you said with a sarcastic smile as you held a spoonful of ice cream close to his lips.

"No! I can eat by myself!" Mishima sputtered flustered, as he quickly took the spoon you had offered from your hand as he stuffed his face with the delicious fruit and ice cream. Smiling you took your first taste as well.

Closing your eyes you reveled in the wonderful combination of flavors. Strawberries really tasted best in summer.

His eyes went wide as the sweet taste brought him back to earth as it filled his own tongue. "It's so good!"

"Right?" Watching him eat the parfait happily you noticed a smudge of chocolate above his lips. Leaning over the table, you licked the tissue in your hand before cleaned the corner of his lips from the sweet ice cream that he had accidently splattered all over him.

"You eat like an exited little kid, _Yuuki_." You teased.

"A-ah sorry..." his voice managed to croak as he turned away from you to quickly grab a napkin to remove any stains around his mouth.

You couldn't help but laugh as he desperately tried not to make a fool of himself. You would need to thank Akira later for introducing him to you.

"So tell me about yourself." You said, twisting the spoon in your mouth as he told you how he had learned all about the Phantom Thieves, how he befriended Akira and accidently told you more than once how amazing and beautiful he thought you were.

And before you the late hour, the restaurant had kicked both of you out as they closed up for the night. Outside you bid your farewell, leaving a short kiss on his cheek as you pulled his hand into yours, leaving a note inside.

"It was a pleasure to meet you. I see you soon?" you asked, not waiting for his answer as you left him standing there in awe as he looked at his hand. Inside, one of the napkins from earlier now adorned with your number.

"See you, [Name]." He said as he quietly as he watched you, smiling to himself, before your head disappeared down the stairs of the station. Quickly he pulled his phone from his pocket as he typed in the numbers on the napkin and saved your contact info.

Down at the station you could hear the last train already entering the station - you had been lucky. With a smile you entered the almost empty wagon as your cellphone beeped in your bag.

_Message received 22.05.XX17 01:23 from Unknown Number – Please take care on your way home. Good night!_

Smiling you looked at the bright screen as you sat down on one of the empty seats before another message instantly loudly popped up. One of the dozing people next to you looked at your cellphone in annoyance as it played your notification sound over and over again.

_Message received 22.05.XX17 01:23 from Unknown Number – Oh, this is Mishima!_

_Message received 22.05.XX17 01:23 from Unknown Number – Sorry I should have added that._

_Message received 22.05.XX17 01:24 from Yuuki Mishima – I am so sorry for the spam. Good night._

With a grin you typed your answer before you closed your cellphone, head falling tired against the pole next to your seat as you waited for your stop and your bed.

_Message received 22.05.XX17 01:25 [Name] [Surname] – Good night, **Yuuki** ~_


End file.
